


Snowfall

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: “Hmm? Oh, I’m fine. I just… is that snowman out there supposed to look like the two of you?” the man asks with amusement, gesturing outside the window with his knife. Wally and Artemis exchange mystified glances.





	Snowfall

“You know, sometimes I just kind of wonder what it would be like to jump into the snow completely naked.”

A laugh bursts past her lips in a cloud of white vapor.

“Now  _that_  I would pay to see,” she says, bringing her warm mug to her lips. The West family, Artemis is convinced, has nothing short of the absolute best hot chocolate recipe that’s ever trickled passed her lips, and she keeps reminding herself that she needs to send Mary some flowers for passing the trick down to her son. Every sip has warmth tingling down into her toes, forcing her mouth to pull contentedly up at the corners.

“I’m dead serious,” Wally says, grunting as he heaves another medium sized ball of perfectly compacted snow on top of the first. Artemis quirks her brow up at him from the West’s back porch, where she’s leaning against the banister with her drink.

“So am I.”

He stops and looks at her for a long while, until the sky has darkened a bit further and snowdrops are beginning to spit around his form.

“If my mom wasn’t right inside that kitchen making dinner, I would be naked right now, babe,” he tells her, tugging uncomfortably at his scarf. “Anything is better than this. I mean, mom means well and all, but I don’t think she understands about my metabolism. All this insulation she insists on is  _too much_.”

All she can do is roll her eyes and smile fondly at him. Because, okay, his family is kind of adorable. They have this adorable…  _homely_  feel that Artemis has never experienced before, certainly not to this degree. And as much as Wally complains about his mother at times, Artemis knows he never really means any of it.

She puts her mug down, stepping off the porch, her boots crunching through the freshly fallen white powder until she’s at the other side of his… snow thing. Whatever it is. She eyeballs it, and crosses her arms.

“You’re not much of a sculptor.”

He snorts, thunking down the smallest ball of ice at the very top, cementing it into place by running his thumb around the edge and smearing the snow.

“Please, this is just the blank canvas! I thought maybe… I dunno, you could start sculpting on one side, I’ll do the other, and we’ll see what horrible amalgamation is born from it,” Wally says, waggling his brows at her.

“How romantic,” she jokes. “Making deformed snowmen with my boyfriend.”

“That’s what it’s all about, babe!” he croons happily, already starting to sculpt at his end. They stay fairly distracted the whole time, neither really paying attention to what the other is creating in the frigid substance.

Not long after they’ve started, Mary pokes her head out to let them know that dinner is done. Wally, of course, can’t resist the smells wafting through the glass doors and drags Artemis with him; she doesn’t really want to complain though, since Mary West’s cooking is second to none. She can understand why Wally is particularly voracious for his mother’s dishes.

About halfway through the meal, Rudy seems a little lost in thought, squinting out the back door into the encroaching darkness.

“Rudy, are you alright?” Mary asks with a little concern.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m fine. I just… is that snowman out there  _supposed_  to look like the two of you?” the man asks with amusement, gesturing outside the window with his knife. Wally and Artemis exchange mystified glances.

“What did  _you_  sculpt?” they both ask each other at the same time, causing Wally’s parents to erupt with laughter.

“Me? I sculpted the most beautiful babe I know!” Wally says proudly. “Got your hair and everything. Weren’t you paying attention?”

“It looks like the handle to a tea kettle, son,” Rudy deadpans, still looking outside at the snow man. Wally’s face turns a slight shade of pink.

“There’s only so much that can be done with snow, dad!”

“What did you make, Artemis?” Mary asks calmly, her eyes crinkled; the answer is already clear. Artemis shrugs.

“This dork sitting next to me. I couldn’t think of anything else and I’ve never really done that sort of thing before,” she admits. Rudy looks like he’s trying to be at least mildly positive.

“Well, um… the lightning bolt symbol looks really nice.”

“Dad,” Wally warns, scowling. Artemis just laughs.

“It’s okay, it’s pretty horrible.”

“We should probably take a picture of it,” Wally suggest, shoveling some mashed potatoes into his mouth. “You know, since it’s such an accurate representation of what we look like.”

“I think we should put it out of it’s misery, actually,” Artemis suggests, smirking. “It’s kinda bad.”

“No way, this is memory material.”

“Not if I get to it first.”

“You want to try me? I have super speed!”

Chairs scrape rapidly against the floor, Artemis in the lead, yanking the back door open. Mary and Rudy listen to the sounds of their yelling with chuckles bubbling up from their throats.

“Artemis, don’t you dare!”

“We can make a better one, why do we need to keep this one? I would’ve tried harder if I knew you were going to be all sentimental about it.”

“But this is— hey! Get back here,  _don’t you dare kick that beautiful snowman!”_

The sound of a loud squeal followed by a massive crunching sound tells the two parents that Wally has tackled her into the snow. Loud laughter rings into the house, followed by a yelp that tells them Artemis has shoved a handful of snow into the back of Wally’s sweater. Their continued tousle reaches Rudy and Mary as they continue their meal with grins on their faces.

The snow starts to fall harder outside.


End file.
